Episode 16 (Revolution): Secrets
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Yuudai *Team Red Episode 16 (Revolution): Secrets "Hmph, we're going to beat that puny team of yours, Sato." Yuudai said, though he was unsure of himself. He quickly recovered, however. He grinned. Commentator: And Yuudai's cocky attitude towards Universe Eleven has returned! "HAHAHAHA!!! That's my line!" Hideyoshi burst out laughing. "That commentator is funny and annoying at the same time!" "You sure would as hell get along great with him, Hideyoshi-senpai!" Yu said, laughing as well. Yuudai turned red. "Shut up, you are only humans. You humans cannot surpass us!" Yuudai narrowed his eyes, "I'll make sure of that!" "Try us!" Referee blows to resume the game. Commentator: There's only several minutes until the first half of the match ends! "Ikouze, Yu!" Hideyoshi yelled. "You wanna do the special attack here?" Then Choshi thought to himself, "Haven't they already done that hissatsu technique before...? Or maybe it's something entirely different...! I gotta watch this!" "Yeah! We're going to do that attack!" "Alright! Let's go!" "Whatever you're thinking of, I sure as hell won't let you!" And he ran up to them, and intercepting the ball as he goes. Commentator: Yuudai has just intercepted the ball from them! What will Universe Eleven do?! "Give me the damn ball!" Hideyoshi snapped. "Hahaha, come and get it, you stupid human!" Yuudai laughed, and ran as far away from Hideyoshi as possible. Then he was stopped in his tracks by Oshiro. "You won't get past me!" Oshiro said confidently. "You sure about that?!" Yuudai asked, and forcefully shoved him out of the way. Commentator: And Yuudai forcefully shoves Oshiro on the way! Oh! He's close to the goalkeeper line! Will he make it?! "You bet I will!" "Fat chance, moron!" Oshiro said, and got back on his feet. "TRIANGGLEEE BLASSTTOOO!!!!" "AHHHH!!!" Yuudai fell, and Oshiro kicked the ball away to safety. Commentator: Oshiro uses Triangle Blast to defeat Yuudai! "We... we can't continue on like this!" Yuudai told Atsushi. "You know what would happen if we get defeated by the likes of them!" "Yeah... I actually agree with you. B-but... if we turn the thing on..." "It's okay! It's all for the sake of Mother! We must protect Mother!" "Mother?" Isamu thought, somewhat overhearing parts of their conversation. Then Yuudai turned to Isamu. "Sato, I will admit that you guys are good. However, I am not admitting defeat just yet. You will taste our ultimate power now!" Then he turned to Red Eleven, and gave a signal. Commentator: Oh! What's this?! Yuudai has signaled for something to happen! "No, duh, Captain Obvious!" Hideyoshi snorted. "Now, now. You don't gotta comment every time." Yu chided. "What's going on?!" Kai asked. "Not sure. It seems like we're about to taste 'despair' as they said." Hideyoshi answered. Jun was worried about how much his brother could take. "What's going to happen?" Jun asked. When Yuudai turned around, Jun gasped. They seemed to have activated some kind of animal within them. They no longer even look human. Commentator: What in the hell is this?! "I actually agree with you, commentator." Hideyoshi said, smirking. "We knew you guys weren't actual human beings all along." Yu said, feigning surprise. "Oh, really?" Yuudai questioned, narrowing his bird eyes. "Then... did you also know that our coach is Miyazaki's 'mother'?" Isamu's eyes widened. "S-stop lying!" Isamu yelled. "We're telling the truth. Believe it or not, our coach, who is also our mother, is Miyazaki's mother." "H-how can that be true?" Everyone was shocked. Then they all turned to Coach Miyazaki, who put his hand around his heart. His heart was hurting, because he was trying to suppress his half-animal being from coming out. "Coach!" They all said. "G-gomen..." He said, and fainted. Commentator: COACH MIYAZAKI HAS FAINTED!!!! WHAT WILL BE THE OUTCOME OF THE FIRST HALF OF THE MATCH?! "It's our turn, Sato." Yuudai said, grinning. Then using his wings, he yelled, "TSUBASA FLAMES!!!!!" And he flew into the air, carrying the ball with him, and the ball had flames all over it. "MAKE IT IN, CLAWW BREAKKK!!!!" And he shot the ball from the air and Isamu tried to react quickly, yelling, "DEATTHHH HANDDDOOO!!!!!! AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Referee whistles to end the first half of the match. Commentator: RED ELEVEN CATCHES UP WITH UNIVERSE ELEVEN!!! IT IS NOW A SCORE OF 2-2!!!!! "See that, Sato?! You can't beat us anymore. Not with our ultimate power form anyway. This is quite entertaining, though. To see your faces torn apart with fear. Ahh... Yes, I must keep a mental note of each and every one of your facial expressions." He cackled, grinning devilishly. Isamu tried to get up. "Nii-chan! Are you okay?!" Jun asked, really concerned. "I-I'm fine..." Then he thought, "What is up with these chimeras?! We need to find a way to beat them... while I still can!" Preview of Episode 17 (Revolution): A Mother's Embrace I'm Isamu Sato, and our first half of the match has just ended with a tie! However, Yuudai has finally revealed that he is, indeed, a chimera! And also, it is revealed that Coach Miyazaki, our coach, is half human and half chimera! What is going on?! I don't even know anymore! However, I do know one thing. We can't afford to give up here! We still need to learn more about this "mother" of theirs, and we need to defeat them so we can move on to our Internationals tournament matches! How are we going to defeat these chimeras?! Can we do it?! We have to! Next on Universe Series 2: Revolution! A Mother's Embrace!